The present invention relates to a device for taking and measuring samples, comprising, several testing vessels containing the samples in a testing liquid, at least one reservoir from which the testing liquid can be supplied to the individual testing vessels through a first pump via first valves which are connected to each testing vessel, and at least one detector cell to which the samples can be supplied from the testing vessels via second valves, which are connected to said testing vessels. In addition, the invention relates to a method for operating the device.
There is already on the market a device for taking and measuring liquid samples for analyzing purposes in pharmacy and/or chemistry (cf. DE-GM No. 82 10 451). This device consists essentially of several testing vessels in parallel. The vessels are connected with a measuring apparatus via separate lines controlled by valves, and also can be supplied with a solvent for the individual samples via a circulation system having a reservoir for the solvent. In this known device, all lines connecting the individual testing vessels with the measuring apparatus are connected in a common distributor from which only one measuring line is connected to the measuring apparatus. The purpose of this known device is to carry out an analysis with only one measuring cell, wherein the sample can be diluted or prepared in some other way, if necessary. It is also possible to discard a sample, which has already been taken, and to refill it with a pure solvent, if necessary, corresponding to existing testing rules.
Using this known device, liquid samples can be taken from the individual testing vessels in a very precise manner and be evaluated exactly in the measuring apparatus. However, for six testing vessels, for example, a total of 12 valves and 7 pumps is required. One valve is required for taking the sample and one valve is required for refilling each testing vessel. In addition, six pumps are required for taking a sample from each testing vessel and one pump is necessary for each testing vessel. The method is rather costly, particularly with respect to the large number of pumps required. The use of a distributor piece for the combination of the lines to one measuring line likewise requires a considerable amount of technical measures.